Of Deep Lunges and Steak Catalogues
by La Perla
Summary: *Day 3 added* After an errant comment from Schmidt, Jess and Nick make a bet. A sexy bet. Who can hold out the longest or take the forfeit. Takes place in early Season 3.
1. Day 1

_Day 1_

His lips were wonderful. Forceful but tender. It was everything he couldn't say to her - instead he poured his feeling into stroking, touching and the best sex she'd ever had. Groaning lightly, she tilted her head and was rewarded by a deep groan and even deeper kissing.

Above them, mismatched cups and plates rattled as she shifted and he pulled her closer to the edge of the counter. His hands stroked up and down her thighs, each time going a little bit closer to where she really wanted. She could tell that he was just about to pull back and suggest they 'get a room' so she ran her hands through his hair and grinded against him. She wanted him. Bad.

There was just one problem.

"Ugh, please, would you get a room!" Schmidt marched into the kitchen, "Oh wait. You have two of them!" Frowning, hands on hips, he waited for them to spring apart.

Jess leaned back and pushed gently at Nick's shoulders. His eyes flashed and he huffed. Jess smiled and stroked the side of his face with a finger and mouthed _Later_. He shook his head and whispered, _now_.

She'd never been this in love before – the kind where the minute they were alone and barely then, hands and lips were everywhere. Really they were just catching up – they both had two years of fantasies to act out. It was hot. Very hot.

Not that she was innocent. At any given moment she would be overcome with lust and drag him away to the nearest room. Or chair. Even that one time on the table. Closure on the whole fish tank incident. Neither had realised sex and friends could be this good. Incredible.

But Schmidt? He wasn't happy. And never one to hide his emotions, he was letting them know it. Consequently, he'd been pretty intolerable lately. His own love life had come to a juddering halt at CeCe's non-wedding. And after casually suggesting he date both women - just until he was sure who he loved – neither was speaking to him. Hardly surprising, but very annoying all the same. Mostly they ignored him but sometimes Jess wondered if he was actually hurt that she'd taken Nick away from him. Maybe she was their Yoko?

Sighing heavily, Nick turned to Schmidt, "Well, you'd better get used to it, buddy, this is our home too."

"Yes, Nicholas. I'm overjoyed that the people getting the most action in this loft right now is you two." He scoffed, "I'm falling way behind, man."

"On what?"

"My annual sex quota."

'Ew! Jar.' said Jess and went to get down off the counter but Nick was too quick and pulled her back in. She struggled, not because she didn't want to be there, but because Schmidt was watching them.

She pointed at the jar and huffed, 'Well, you know what you have to do, Schmidt."

Schmidt rolled his eyes, 'And what would that be?"

"Choose." she said.

Nick nodded, "She's right. For the love of God, just pick one of them so we can have some space."

Schmidt frowned. "I can't! On one hand you have CeCe; a model and Indian goddess, but then there's Elizabeth - the only woman who loved me when I was fat. It's an impossible choice, Jess. No man should have to face something so horrible." Shaking his head he was clearly still no closer to picking.

At that moment, Winston walked in. Looked at Nick and Jess, smiling stupidly at each other, and Schmidt, rolling his eyes, and with a whispered "Oh hell, no." he immediately turned and went to his room.

"You know, I'm tempted to stay single forever," Schmidt continued, "Just to ensure you two don't sully my home with your oh-so-vanilla sexual proclivities." And with that, he huffed and marched off.

Nick shook his head and chuckled. Beginning to make out again, their eyes locked and both pulled back with a frown. Nick sighed and said, "OK. Out with it."

Moving over to make tea, "Do you think we're sullying the loft?" She asked. Nick wrapped his arms around her, moved her hair aside and began nibbling on her neck. She elbowed him and said, "Nick!"

He moved back slightly and kissed her cheek. "What?"

"Focus."

"No, I don't think we're sullying the loft. Do you?" he asked.

'No, but I don't want the guys to feel they can't be at home because of us."

"They're fine, Jess. Trust me. They've put me through far worse than what we've been doing." he winked. Then said, "Besides it's not me who's insatiable..."

"What?" she laughed, "Me? I'm insatiable? That's absurd. You want it way more often than me." She poured the water into the cups, elbowing him aside so she could get to the cream.

Eyebrows shot up and he smiled, "Excuse me? Who woke me up three times last night?"

She shrugged. 'That was different. I could totally go without it for longer than you.'

He folded his arms, "Oh, you think so?"

She reached up, kissed his cheek and nodded, "Oh yeah. You'd totally cave before me." she blew on her tea and took a sip.

"No way."

"You would and you know it. Face it, Miller, I'm the honey, you're the bees. I'd bet on it."

He laughed, "A bet? I'll take that bet."

She laughed along then sobered quickly when she saw his face, "Wait. What?"

With a cocky smile, he nodded, "Sure. Let's make a bet. I bet I can make you ask me for sex before I do."

"Ha! That'll be the day, Miller." He merely shrugged and reached for her tea. She slapped his hand away and studied his face.

"You're serious. You really think I'm more into sex than you? Let's just remind ourselves, Nick, who was it who couldn't help kissing me? Who was that again?" One red nail tapped against her mouth, "Let's think. Are you thinking?"

"That is true. But that doesn't change that I could get you to beg me now." And, with a huge grin, he mimed gargling a beer.

"Shut up."

"You may not like it but we both know it's true." Then he gestured towards the table. There may have been some begging involved but they'd been role-playing so that definitely didn't count.

Aloud, she said, "Oh, I'm in, Miller. Let's talk terms."

He rubbed his hands together. "OK. We'll keep it really simple," she nodded, "we agree to give up sex for one week - but either of us can ask the other at any time - and the forfeit..." He thought for a second, then said, "Whoever caves has to tell the other how they feel."

Jess's eyes light up at the prospect of hearing him say the words first and she quickly stretched out a hand before he changed his mind, "Deal."

He shook. "Great"

"Great." She echoed then walked over to the table to gather her bag.

"Hey, Jess?"

"Yea-" but before she could say anything more his mouth was on hers. How on earth did she keep falling for that move? It was so Nick - all passion and intensity - but it totally proved her point, he wanted her. A lot. She absolutely couldn't wait for the time, very soon, when he'd have to actually say the words. _I love you. _

Pulling back from the kiss, he leant his forehead on hers. Then taking one of her hands, her breath caught as his mouth caressed her knuckles and she shivered. Not a good sign. She might have to work late a few nights this week. It wasn't going to be easy to stay off him. Their eyes locked and they both smiled. They knew they'd just had the same thought.

Finally, with tiny, biting kisses on her mouth, he murmured, "Just so you know, I've never lost a bet in my life - and I fight dirty," then he pulled her flush against him and dipped her backwards in his arms - _Rhett Butler, eat your heart out!_ - smouldering brown eye met blue, as he whispered, "really dirty."

Unsteady - lost to all sense of space and time - she grabbed his forearms and blinked. Then, after a few deep breaths, she went about tidying up the breakfast things as if nothing had happened but she felt him behind her, waiting.

"Ha! You'll fold first, Miller." She exclaimed, annoyed at him for still being able to make her lose her senses. They'd done it so many times, in every way she knew and some she didn't, but he could still render her breathless with a kiss and cheesy dip manoeuvre.

She banged dishes into the sink, "And we'll just see who's the dirtiest. I have a few tricks up my sleeve and in other places..." Turning she placed both hands behind her on the counter, slowly, deliberately, putting her upper boobs on generous display. Then, tracing her fingers across her collar bone and down, then explicitly she moved a finger up and down.

He swallowed, his face a picture of pure want, "You bet." he croaked.

'No, you did." Then she blew him a kiss "Fool." and chuckling softly, left for work.

Day 2.

She was wearing his hoodie and that damm invisible shirt again. Nick's hands wiped the bar counter with a bit more force. Casual as you like, she strolled past the tables, ignoring the catcalls from the buck's party, but swinging her hips in just that way he'd told her to. Her eyes locked to his and she slowly pulled at the cord. Biting on its end with sensual precision. Nick groaned and Big Bob gave him a look. Here comes trouble.

*to be continued.

_Thanks for reading y'all! I've been so inspired by all the great fics shared on tumblr recently that I wanted to throw my ring into the hat once more. Would you read more o this one? Please follow, rate or post a review. I think this will be a really fun story to write…planning a series that spans a week of Ness teasing, seduction and Schmidt , La Perla.  
_


	2. Day 2

_*Big hugs for all your favs, follows and reviews folks. Here's Day 2, I really hope it was worth the wait! _

_Day 2_

She was wearing his hoodie and that damm invisible shirt again. Nick's hands wiped the bar counter with a bit more force. Casual as you like, she strolled past the tables, ignoring the catcalls from the buck's party, but swinging her hips in just that way he'd told her to. Her eyes locked to his and she slowly pulled at the cord. Biting on its end with sensual precision. Nick groaned and Big Bob gave him a look. Here comes trouble. nick shook his head slowly. She was far more ruthless than he'd expected. She just had to breathe and he become fully aroused. It was like when she first moved in all over again.

After a sleepless night knowing she slept just a few steps away Nick was stewing. He'd never lost a bet in his life but the things she was doing to him; they should be illegal.

Reaching the bar, she slid gracefully onto a stool, "Hey there, handsome"

"What is that?" He nodded to her chest then picked up a cloth and began to roughly wipe down the bar.

"They're called boobs, Nick." She said.

"Not that. Why are you wearing my clothes?"

"I needed a new outfit. Everything I own is boring." Then she leaned forward, fingers tangling in the cords at her throat. Her eyes shone with triumph. She was going to kill him.

"Come on," he scoffed and pointed a finger, "I know what you're doing and it won't work."

"Really? Do you?" Her fingers played with the zipper, pulling it up and down so her creamy skin played peek-a-boo. Nick bit his lip and swore.

Grabbing the bottle of pink wine he kept, especially for her, he nodded at Big Bob, then stepped out and shepherded her to the closest booth.

Silently, he poured them both a drink, "So, how was your day?"

Jess frowned. Why wasn't he in a heap of desire in the floor? She knew the hoodie drove him wild. He'd confessed a few weeks ago that when she'd first done it over the parking spot, he'd barely held back from throwing her on the bed.

It was so hot knowing that but it didn't seem to be having the effect on him now. Sure, they were in public but she knew the cellar had a good sized supply closest. They'd used it a few weeks ago when he'd been closing up and she'd stayed to keep him company.

Roughly, he grabbed his bottle and drank deeply. Jess peered closer, oh yes, it was working, his eyes were blazing and he was a little flushed. He was just the most stubborn man on earth.

"My day? Well, I had the best shower of my life. The water was so warm. There was so much steam I just stayed in there for like an hour. I really love the feel of the water on my skin, you know? So soft and -"

"Everyone loves showers, Jess. New topic." He bit out.

"OK, well, then I had this really large sausage for breakfast. Really, it was huge and really yummy and then I -"

"Work! Tell. Me. About. School." He said through gritted teeth.

"It was fine." She huffed. By now, she knew the signs. He was really turned on, he just wouldn't admit it. Maybe he needed some more encouragement so she scooted across the booth until her leg rested against his. Practically flinching from the contact, he shifted over. So she moved again and he moved away once more. There was a warning in his eyes but she didn't stop until Nick teetered right on the edge.

Widening her eyes and playing with the zipper, she leaned over, her breath on his neck, "What's up, Miller? Afraid you'll of a little light touching?"

"Nope." Then he picked up his beer took a sip his eyes challenging her. Jess made a small squeak, and shook her head. He smiled, swallowed and set it down again. She was glad he hadn't done it because that would've been it for her. Game over. And she was determined to win but she'd be a hot mess if he gargled.

"So, do you want to hear about my day?" He asked.

Jess accepted defeat, and muttered, "Sure."

"I woke up early. And ready. Like stay-in-bed-for-hours ready. So I went for it - to thoughts of you. Of going down on you until you made that little mewling sound that kills me." Jess eyes had become glazed and she shifted in her seat. Her hands rested in her lap under the table and it took all she had not to reach for him or herself. Forget the gargling, this man could enslave her with just his words, and eyes and body.

Seeing he'd lost her attention, he paused. His fingers stroked the neck of his bottle. Watching her, he could see her cheeks were a dusky pink and she was a bit breathless. But she refocused and trained her eyes on the table. Satisfied that he had once more, he continued. "I came really hard but it wasn't enough so I waited for a bit. It didn't take long - I counted off all the positions we haven't tied yet - until I was revved again. Then I imagined you at the kitchen counter and me from behind. I'd take your hands and hold them with one of mine, I'd kiss your neck, and raise them above our heads then gently pull your dress up until I could see your panties then I'd sneak my hand inside and - "

Jess stood up suddenly. "OK! I have to go."

"Oh, but I was just getting started.." He teased and picked up her hand. His thumb traced tiny circles on her skin. She reared back as if burnt but he didn't let go. Pulling her back down, he grabbed her head and kissed her. His mouth fused to hers, his tongue thrust into her mouth and she groaned. Her insides clenched, feeling so empty. He groaned softly too.

Breathing out a shaky breath he kept a hold of her hand, tugging her back down gently. "Actually, there is something I need to tell you."

Jess raised an eyebrow.

"Really. Sit down, please?" Those puppy eyes were impossibly hard to resist. Sighing, she slouched back down and crossed her arms.

"They've offered me the manager's position."

Jess sat up straight, "Here?"

"No. At that other place, where I don't work," he joked, "Yes, here." Then he asked quietly, "Do you think I should take it?"

Jess grinned and hugged him. "Do I! Nick, this is so exciting. I'm so proud of you!"

He laughed and ran a hand across the back of his neck. "Yeah, well, let's not get ahead of ourselves. I haven't got it yet."

"You will." She smiled.

He grinned then sobered and said, "It does mean more money. Not much but more."

"That's good." She nodded, then quickly, "For you, I mean." He made a face. "Nick, you know I don't care about that." She rubbed his arm.

"And a lot more responsibility. I'll have staff and wages to take care of - I'll have to plan more guys' nights." A sparkle appeared in his eyes, "I've got so many ideas - this place could be really cool, you know?" he turned towards her, overflowing with energy, "I was thinking that if we got the beer companies involved we might be able to do a regular night and that means -" Jess's mouth cut him off. She kissed him hard and strong and true. When they pulled back, neither one could focus, their hearts and bodies shouting for just one thing.

Foreheads together, she could taste him on her lips, "Beg me, Nick" she whispered.

He shook his head, "You first" then kissed her again.

With a frustrated sound, Jess rose once more. "Fine, I'm going."

"OK. If that's what you really want…"

Jess frowned. "See you back at the loft."

"Yep" He said and enjoyed watching every stomp she made out of the bar. He loved the way her skirt bounced when she was mad. He knew she was pissed but he'd make it up to her. Next week or whenever she decided she'd had enough.

Day 3

She was so late. She'd indulged in an extra-long shower and totally lost track of time. Nick hadn't helped either. Tarting around in one of Schmidt's suits.

**I do plan to write seven stories for their seven days in the bet (I never was one for tiny ambitions...) so if you've an idea of how they could taunt/tease/seduce each other, please tell me in a quick review! Also, Schmidt ideas welcome. He'll have a part to play in Day 3 and beyond. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more...**


	3. Day 3

_Thank you to everyone who so kindly left ideas in the last chapter's reviews, please keep them coming! Writing seven days of this fic may use up every Ness idea I've ever had. And this one got a bit raunchier than I expected so if you're easily turned on, look away now._

_Day 3_

She was so late. She'd indulged in an extra-long shower and totally lost track of time. Nick hadn't helped either. Tarting around in one of Schmidt's sexiest suits. Although Jess knew she'd never had these kind of thoughts about Schmidt. Yuk.

And it had to be today. After two years of scruffy, lumberjack-fashion Nick, she still wasn't emotionally, or, let's face it, physically, prepared for seeing him in a suit. It should come with a health warning. But, without warning, he'd come waltzing out of his room, in one of Schmidt's cast-offs but looking so hot, she feared for her life. Instead, she administered long sips of tea and deep breaths. Another long day in the land of no sex.

Schmidt, however, had a different reaction, "What? What are you wearing?!"

Nick looked down at his clothes. "It's called a suit. There's a manager job at the bar and I -"

"And…?" Schmidt drawled.

"- I'm going for it." Nick said.

On the stool, Jess squeezed her legs together. It drove her nuts to hear him be all manly and purposeful. And he had that look on his face, as he and Schmidt squared off, that sexy, determined pick-you-up-in-the-elevator look on his face. She shivered and tightened the belt on her cardigan.

Schmidt smiled and said, "Hey man, that's great. But you are absolutely not wearing that!"

"Yes, I am," said Nick, "what's wrong with it?"

"It's Tom Ford! Everyone knows you never wear Tom Ford to an interview unless you enjoy being laughed out of the boardroom…"

Jess went to Nick, automatically he draped an arm around her hips. "Hey, don't listen to him." she said, "you look hot."

And he smelled even better, Jess leaned her head into his shoulder just to get another whiff of that intoxicating blend of old spice and rudderless ambition. It was so hot. She wasn't going to lie, this bet was killing her. But worse than that, Nick seemed to be handling it far better than her. He still shouted at things and got uncontrollably angry for no good reason but no more than usual. Oh sure, she'd caught him staring at her - when he thought she wasn't looking - but so far, he'd yet to show any hints that he'd cave before she did.

It was infuriating and so funny how convinced she'd been that he'd not last even a day without her. And if she thought about how unfazed he seemed for too long, she got in a major funk. Obviously, she'd just majorly underestimated his competitive spirit.

Nick wagged his eyebrows,"Ooh. You want me. You want me bad, don't you?" She wished she'd never told him about the chat she had with Cece before guys' night.

She winked up at him, "I sure do." Nick's eyes lit up but then she continued with,"but I can still wait longer than you."

Snatching up his latest man bag from the table, Schmidt said,"Argh, much as I'd love to stay here and watch the to the two of you smooch. Some of us have to work. Nicholas, I wish you all the best for the interview but I really hope you'll reconsider the Ford."

"Schmidt! Come on, man. We're gonna be so late." Winston called from the hallway. The door slammed behind them and Nick turned to her.

"So did you want me to fix that door of yours before I leave?"

Jess smiled, "Will you?" He nodded and strode off to his room. She quickly washed out her cup and followed. But on seeing he'd gone to his room instead of hers she crossed the hall."Er, Nick? My door is not in there."

And there he was, half naked. Jess's tummy jumped and he caught her staring, "What? I can't do repairs in a suit," he said, pulling off his pants.

His shoulders had bulked up a lot, ever since Big Bob had hurt his back and couldn't lift anything at the bar, so Nick had taken over deliveries. Jess said a quick thanks for that because his upper arms - _oh mama_ – were totally swoon-worthy. Not that he wasn't hot before. Nick was always sexy but the added bulk meant more strength. Like lift you against the wall while he pounds into you and -

Jess closed her eyes and counted to ten. Next week, she thought. You're a grown woman, you can hold out for one week.

Hopping on one foot, Nick pulled on a pair of jeans and began searching through piles of clothes on the floor for a semi-clean shirt. Jess leaned back to take him all in, but she misjudged and almost fell over. At her stumble, he looked over, caught her gaze and said, "Quit it."

"What?"

"Looking at me the same way you look at ice cream." he said.

Jess leaned back against his door so it closed with a snap, "Why not? I like looking at you."

"Jess." He warned.

Playfully, she began to unbuttoning her shirt and fanning herself,"Is it hot in here?"

"Is it? I hadn't noticed." He drawled, still hunting for a clean-enough shirt.

"Nick?"

He didn't turn, just muttered "Don't do it, Jess." into his closet.

She huffed and crossed her arms. She was afraid she was losing her mind. Here she was, shirt open and new lace bra on full display but he refused to look. If only she'd asked him more about before they were together – then she'd know exactly how to drive him over the edge. It was hard to believe sometimes that this was the same man who ranted about corporations and the deficit. In this bet, he may as well have been made of iron.

Perhaps she needed to try a different tack. "Hey, do you remember that time we almost had a threesome with Remy? I really wanted you to kiss me that night. And I dreamed about it for weeks afterwards."

"Nope -" He said, shaking his head and strode past her into her room, calling over his shoulder, " - do you want me to fix this door or not?"

"Fine. Have it your way." she said.

From the hallway, she saw him grab the door with both hands, lifting it back to the hinges. Muscles bunched across his shoulders as he lifted and his torso stretched out, just like that time when they had...she quickly closed off that thought. "So, are you nervous?"

"About what?" he groaned as the door refused to do what he wanted. He stepped back, hands low on hips and measured with his eyes. Then went back and tried again, giving Jess had a very nice view of his butt. She remembered him shaking it - during the quitter fight - and then sighed. This bet was so stupid. She'd been having the best sex of her life and now she had to just go without? How rude. It had only been three days and already she felt charged and out of sorts.

She walked up behind him, muttering "Here, let me help." Putting her body behind his, her boobs grazed his back as they both pulled. "About the interview?"

Feeling her body resting against his, Nick froze. Turning his head, his eyes locked on her mouth as he said, "Interview? Oh that. Well, I've worked there for ten years, Jess - how much harder can it be? Besides, I really want you - I mean the job! - to be more satisfying."

Her eyes flashed, "Satisfying, hmm? I was doing pretty well," then muttering, "up until three days ago."

"You know what I mean." And with that, the door slid neatly back into place.

Nick stepped back, dusted his hands, and rubbed at his neck. "There. All fixed."

She reached over, rubbed his back and smiled, "Thanks Nick. I just need one more thing."

He smiled and bowed. "As you wish."

"Lie on the bed."

His eyebrows went sky high as he said, "Is this your way of telling me you give up?"

"No! I just thought you could use a massage," she said. "You know, to relax you before the interview."

He made a face. "Jess, we both know the way that will go."

"Ha! Are you saying you can't control yourself?"

"With you?" He chuckled, "Of course, I can. I'm just worried you might not be able to resist-"

"Get on the bed" she ordered, then added, "Please?" She held up her right hand. "No funny business, I swear."

He scoffed but sat on the bed, taking off his shoes and moved up until his head rested on the pillows. From this angle, Jess could already see an impressive bulge forming in his jeans. Actually, it was a very good thing that he couldn't see the state of her right now - but she still couldn't take her eyes away. "Jess." He gritted out, "are you doing this massage thing or not? Because if you keep staring at me like that…"

"Huh? Oh yeah." Then she sat down on the bed next to his hips. Rubbing her hands together, she said, "OK. Take off your shirt and turn over." He did.

"Now, I'm just going to rub your back, OK?" she said. "Nick?"

"Yep." came his muffled reply.

Gently, she ran her hands across his shoulders and kneaded them until he let out a small groan. "Feel good?" she asked.

"You bet." He grunted.

She increased the pressure and made wider circles with her hands. The texture of his skin made them tingle and for every she heard, Jess felt her own arousal increase. But she was determinded to ignore own needs just then – she really wanted him to feel good for his interview - so she kept going and when she leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Turn over." she wasn't surprised to see he was now fully aroused. The bulge was unmistakable but, when she looked up to his face, it was the banked heat and frustration in his eyes that had her coming undone. She couldn't help it and leaned over to kiss him softly. But their mouths had barely touched before he pulled back and glared at her. "Happy now?" he said.

"What?"

"Your little game," he snapped. "It didn't work." He sat up so abruptly she almost feel off the bed, "I'm going to take a shower." Then stormed out.

"Nick!" She scrambled off the bed after him.

Pacing in the hallway, he said, "Not fair, Jessica. I know you want to win the bet but this job - it's important to me - and after that 'massage', I'll probably fail because I'll only be able to think about one thing! So thanks, real supportive." The slam of the bathroom door echoed around the loft. Jess stood frozen in the hall. Then she heard him turn the lock. He clearly needed some time alone. And so did she.

Nick emerged feeling more relaxed. He'd knocked one out in the shower but it hadn't calmed that part of him that wanted her. Desperately. He wanted to do really, really bad things to her, particularly the ones he knew drove her crazy. And he wanted to soothe her. He fully realised that he'd been a total dick earlier - it was just that he wanted her so much. And after waiting so long, and then having to stop all together – it was wrecking him. He didn't think he'd slept for more than a few minutes these last two days. And he knew it was affecting her too. This bet was probably his dumbest idea yet and now she was probably crying in her room. He really was the worst boyfriend in the entire world.

Going to her door, that's when he heard her. Her soft sobs coming from the other side. "Shit." He whispered, dropping his head to his hands. He'd made her cry and so he didn't knock, just opened the door and walked in. "Jess, hey, I'm sorr-" the words died in his throat. She wasn't crying.

"Nick!" With a squeak, she pulled her hand from her underwear and hid her face under her pillows. "Get out!"

He stepped furher into the room, closing the door behind him. Leaning back on it, he crossed his arms. "No." He said.

"Get out." she repeated, face still in a pillow.

"No, I want to - "

"Don't apologise. Just get out!"

"But I want to watch you." he whispered.

Her face snapped off the pillow as she finally looked at him, "What?!"

Nick said nothing. He just pointed back towards to the bed.

"What? No! I'm not doing that, in front of you -"

"Please, Jess, I need this. You have no idea -"

She continued, pretending not to hear him, " -maybe we should just call it. This bet is stupid, right? And if we do, we can go back to normal sex, like a normal couple."

Nick just shook his head. "So, is this you saying you give up?"

"No. I'm saying we should both give in and call it."

"Yes, but we said whoever surrendered first had to pay the forfeit. Are you admitting defeat?"

Jess thought for a second. "Have you ever watched?"

He smiled softly, "No, but I want to watch you more than you'll ever know."

Without a word, she lay back against the pillows, lifting her skirt out of the way, and put her hand back inside her underwear. Closed her eyes, she vowed to pretend he wasn't there and just get back to the place she was five minutes ago. Thinking about him and those shoulers and her against a wall or the table. Hmmm. Unconsciously, small moans and sighs fell from her lips as her fingers circled and dipped inside.

She couldn't believe she was doing this for him. Sam had asked her to do it but it never felt quite right. And after she giggled once too often, he'd stopped asking. But it was different with Nick. Everything was different with him. Better. Stronger. More meaningful. She'd never felt so in sync with a man before him and that made her want to share every part o herself. Her fingers moved of their own accord, increasing pressuring in one place and finding new friction in another. Inside her, tiny sparks flared.

She wanted to be so intimate with him that it ceased to matter where she started and he began. And in doing this to herself, knowing he was watching her hand with wrapt fascination - her fingers flew faster at just the thought of how aroused he must be - just might be the most intimate thing she'd ever done. It was pretty exhilarating. And very hot.

She was so hot. Opening her eyes, they locked with Nick's. He was flushed but still standing beside the bed. His breath was heavier and a world of need swirled in his eyes. Keeping her gaze on his, she paused, shucking off her skirt and underwear. Nick's swallow was loud in the room as he watched her reposition herself on the bed, bare legs splayed, fingers going to the place between and finding their rhythm once more.

"Tell me," he said, "how does it feel?"

"Soft. Warm." she murmured, her tongue flicking out to her lips. Naked from the waist down, Nick could see everything but it wasn't enough.

"Can I sit?" he asked. Eyelids fluttering on her cheeks, Jess couldn't do anything but nod. Her everything was focused on that just one place. She was close. So close.

She felt his weight on the bed, then his voice reached out and stroked, "Fuck, I want you. You have no idea how frickin' hot you look. Doing this, touching yourself, right now, right here. While I watch you." Nick's voice faltered then lowered, "If that was me, I'd stroking you. Rubbing you, smelling your scent in th air. Then I'd taste, going so deep with my tongue, flicking, swirling, soothing, faster and faster until you-"

Jess's body bowed as she came, moaning his name.

Slowly, she withdrew her hand and sat up. Her body pulsed on nothing. Missing the one thing that would have satisfied them both. But when she finally looked over, Nick was smiling. Seeing her shyness, he leaned over and kissed her. His weight pushing her back to the bed. Jess's hands shook as she put her arms around him and sank into the kiss. Their kiss was pure need. It tetered for a second, about to spill over to something more energeic, but he pulled back. Kissing her once, twice, more before laying his forehead to hers. "Thank you." he whispered.

_Day 4_

He couldn't believe a day could go from that to this. It shouldn't have surprised him anymore that he, Nick Miller, always managed to sabotage the best things in his life.

AN: So, what did you think? Still enjoying it? The plan was to kick up the tension with each new installment but then that pesky thing called character development took over and I think it's going to have more story that I'd first planned. Aside from that, I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing. N&J are such fun to play with - no wonder Liz is always smiling!


End file.
